Sweet like chocolate
by Korella May
Summary: Sequel to Bets Dancing and Kisses. AU m&m fic
1. Notes

Title: Sweet like chocolate  
Rating: R I reckon but yes R just to b sure ;)  
Disclaimer: No Roswell not mine I own nothing...Awww poor me!  
Author: Korella may which is me korella_may@hotmail.com   
Summary: Sequel to Bets, dancing and Kisses. AU Michael is a jock...there is no aliens in the other story Michael makes a bet with Kyle that he can get Maria to fall in love with him. You don't really need to read that first or anything but if you wanna know how M&M got together in my world than go look see! Fluff stuff but it does have plot...I'm just not very good at summaries...if you read the story and have a good summary send me and I'll repost with it.  
Feedback: Yes please! Tell me if you like/hate it all feedback is of the good.  
A/N: *...* means thoughts and |...| means notes as in notes passed in class and stuff.  
Ok here we go!   
  
~*~  
  
*God half an hour left * Michael was bored out of his mind. Friday last period and the half-hour left of English class was dragging on forever. He glanced to his side at Maria who was seated next to him. She looked equally bored, scribbling on torn pieces of paper. He smiled slightly, recalling the events of the past week.  
  
When they had walked into school on Wednesday morning the population of Roswell high froze and gaped in shock. To see captain of the football team, the great Michael Guerin, with his hand draped over the shoulder of Maria Deluca, the tough girl who every guy wanted but risked broken limbs if they approached her, it was enough to put the whole student body into confoundment.   
  
To add to that eyes began to widen when Michael whispered something into Maria's ear to which she promptly giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. The couple was the talk of the school and Kyle was more than sour when forced to part with his money.  
  
| Yo Space boy watcha doing? I'm bored. Save me please! Love Maria |  
  
Michael was pulled out of his daydream when the scrumpled note fell on his table. He quickly tore a piece of paper from his notebook and replied.  
  
| I'm thinking about you what else? Tonight, wanna come over to my apartment? Relieve you of that boredom promise... Love Michael a.k.a. space boy |  
  
| Love to but we both got shifts down at the crashdown remember? But afterwards I'm there luv Maria |  
  
He read the note before stuffing it in his pocket when the bell rung. He picked up his books and followed Maria out to the hall.  
  
"Hey there" she smiled greeting him with a quick kiss.  
  
"Are you sure we can't ditch the crashdown?" he pleaded  
  
"What in favour of your couch? What kind of girl do you think I am Michael Guerin?" she said teasingly with mock horror.  
  
"Argh fine then but I'm not happy here" he huffed  
  
"Aww poor baby...come here and let Maria make it better." She said leaning up and kissing him softly producing a low groan from him.  
  
"See what I mean? We should never go anywhere just stay in my apartment forever"  
  
Maria laughed and rolled her eyes before walking down the hallway to her locker, leaving Michael to follow.  
  
"So you still coming with me to Isabel's birthday party tomorrow night?" he asked leaning on a locker as she pulled books out of hers.  
  
"Yeah of course, but Mr. Parker wants me to help out in the kitchen a bit but I'll be there, I already got her a present and everything." She replied with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Should I be afraid? You look like you planned something evil. What did you get her?" he asked still a bit wary of her smile.  
  
"I'll show you tonight. Lets just say Isabel and Alex should find it pretty useful." And she smiled mischievously once more.  
  
*What is she up to? * He thought curiously.  
  
"Hey Maria babe wanna ditch the jock and get yourself some real man? I'm right here.," the slimy Sam Harris said coming up behind the couple.  
  
Michael bristled. This was the prick who was grabbing his Maria just last week. Even though Maria wasn't actually his last week the guy still made his skin crawl.  
  
"Sam leave me alone, unless of course your crotch wants another meeting with my knee that is." She then led Michael away from Sam, not wanting to be around the idiot any more.  
  
"Guerin glad to know someone finally got her legs open." And the moron began to laugh.  
  
*I'm gonna kill him * Michael thought with fury. He swung around prepared to beat the loser up when Maria placed a calming hand on his arm.  
  
"Hey just ignore him ok? Please, let's just go." He reluctantly nodded  
  
"If he ever does anything or says anything like that again I am going to have to kill him." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Well of course you would. And that's why I love you." She placed a small kiss on his nose and tried to erase the memories of the past ten minutes.  
  
~*~ First chapter done....more coming soon!~*~ 


	2. Chocolate

Title: Sweet like chocolate Rating: lets just say R to be safe. Disclaimer: well would you look at that it's still not mine! Oh but Sam Harris, gross as he may be IS mine.just to let you know. Chapter 2!  
  
~*~  
  
As the last customer walked out of the Crashdown late Friday night Maria let out a sigh of relief * Finally* she walked into the kitchen where Michael was clearing up.  
  
"Everyone's gone, at last. I just want to sleep for a week." She complained coming up beside him.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
She managed a week "yes"-sounding mumble before he moved behind her and began slowly massaging her shoulders. "Thanks sweetie perfect." She murmured. After a few minutes her eyes shot open. "Oh wait I forgot. I still have to show you what I got Isabel!" she darted out from his massaging hands and ran to her bag. She then returned holding a jar.  
  
"Ok. you got Isabel um.peanut butter?" he asked confused.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "I think not." She said stepping closer to him. "It's chocolate body paint." She smiled devilishly. "And this ones not for her. I bought another one, you know in case it came in handy."  
  
Michael's mind was on overload. Maria and chocolate body paint it was too much. He crushed his lips on hers as she leaned on the counter behind her. His hand pulled her closed just as her knee's seemed to slip out from beneath her. In response he quickly hoisted her up on the counter still kissing her.  
  
She drew back and smiled playfully "Well we better put this chocolate to good use now shouldn't we?"  
  
Maria opened the lid and dipped her finger into the chocolate pot. She brought it up to Michael and traced the curve of his neck. She then proceeded to slowly lick and bite until she had relieved his skin of the paint, leaving it clean once more. Her lazy licks were slowly driving Michael crazy.  
  
"That.that was.woah.I think I like this stuff." He stuttered, senses on overdrive. "So I guess it's my turn now."  
  
He drew his chocolate covered finger to her lips and trailed them with the paint. He licked his lips in anticipation before dipping his head kissing her slowly and gently, relishing the sugary taste and the feel of Maria's lips.  
  
"Aren't you happy with my choice of gift for Isabel?" she asked sweetly once he had finished.  
  
"Not thinking about Isabel much right now."  
  
She laughed and pulled his head in for another kiss when the doorbell jingled, signaling someone entering the front of the restaurant.  
  
"I'll make them go away. Be back in a sec." Maria said jumping off the counter with one last quick kiss to Michael she headed out front.  
  
"Hey you we're closed sorry." She snapped at the man.  
  
"Hellooo Maria! Ooooh you look real sexy in that uniform anyone tell you that?" the man slurred, obviously drunk.  
  
Maria recognized him, it was Sam Harris. He was drunkenly swaying and she looked on in disgust as he stumbled towards her.  
  
"Maria you made me look bad in front of the whole school. No one turns me down." He reached for her, grabbed her by the shoulders and began to rub his body against hers. She tried to push him off but couldn't seem to budge his heavyset frame.  
  
"Get off me! Stop it!" she yelled angry at the helplessness she felt. Sam tried to slop a kiss on her mouth but she managed to kick him hard in the shins. This just caused him to stumble a bit more and make him even angrier.  
  
"Bitch!" he drew his hand back and prepared to strike.  
  
Back in the kitchen Michael was growing impatient. *Where is she? * That was when he heard her yell. He slammed the door open and gazed in fury as Sam brought his meaty hand across her cheek then began to claw at Maria's dress.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" he ran over and pushed Sam to the floor making sure Maria stood behind him.  
  
"Hey Guerin don't worry man you can take her when I'm done. A sluts a slut right?" Sam got up, stepping forward intending to go to Maria once more.  
  
Michael swung and struck a vicious blow to Sam's chin, satisfied when he heard a crack and saw the blood running from Sam's split lip. He then grabbed his shirt and shoved him out the door. He quickly got back to Maria who was shaking in fury.  
  
"You ok baby? Did he hurt you?" he asked with worry * That son of a bitch I'm gonna murder him *  
  
"No I'm fine. That asshole was pretty drunk. His slap was pretty weak." She tried to shake the image of Sam from her mind.  
  
"Come on I'm going to take you home." He said ushering her to the back door.  
  
"Home? Why would I want to go home for? I'm fine honest plus you promised you would give me some relief back at your apartment and I think I deserve some relief here!" she pouted.  
  
Michael was glad to see her with the same old glint in her eyes. "Are you sure? I mean you might be traumatized or something."  
  
She glared at him. "Thanks for being so chivalrous and all but here I am practically begging you to take me to your apartment and you're what? Telling me no? Fine take me home I'm to traumatized to make out anyway!" she stuck her tongue out at him and spun around heading to the back door.  
  
He ran up to catch her. "My bad. Your not traumatized sorry, anyway Dr. Michael says he better check you out on his couch, just in case you know."  
  
She smiled. "Well lead the way Dr. Michael" and they left the crashdown, not forgetting the chocolate body paint of course.  
  
~*~  
  
At Michael's place things were really starting to heat up. They were laying on the couch as they made out, Maria was playing with the soft hairs at the base of Michael's neck, while Michael was slowly running his hand up and down Maria's thigh. "Mmmm.Maria" Michael mumbled still kissing her.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied distractedly  
  
"You're vibrating."  
  
"What?" her mind was still kind of steamy, not really understanding what Michael was saying.  
  
"Your phone. It's vibrating." He repeated getting off of her so she could answer it.  
  
She sighed and opened her phone, which had been in her pocket. "Hello?.Mom! I'm at a friends.oh yeah look at the time.no Mom I'm not at Michael's." When Michael heard this he decided to have a little fun. He began sucking at her neck and slowly licking her pale skin.  
  
"Mmmm.what was that mom?..umm yeah..I'll be home.umm..home soon.yep ok..aah yeah bye." She hung up quickly. "Michael why did you do that" she slapped him softly.  
  
"Sorry baby I couldn't resist."  
  
"I likely excuse. Anyway we got busted. Mom wants me home now. Or she's going to come get me, now that will be scary." She started to get up.  
  
"See you tomorrow then at Izzie's party?"  
  
"But of course. Shit stupid Courtney is working also. I hate that bitch she's always trying to get in your pants." She said in annoyance  
  
"Ignore her. I only want you in my pants."  
  
"How sweet." She replied sarcastically "Ok I really gotta go now bye babe." She kissed him once more then left.  
  
~*~ Sudden end I know sorry!..next chapter will come soon! Please review thanks!~*~ 


	3. Frosting

A/n: the party is much like the episode 'Surprise' minus the whole Grant thing and the Tess being kidnapped thing...in this universe Isabel is with Alex and sorry I don't like Tess so she doesn't even exist.  
Feedback: very much wanted and appreciated  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
"This party is driving me crazy!" Michael whined slamming open the doors to the kitchen where Maria was busy mixing some icing. Maria laughed lightly at Michael's annoyed expression.  
  
"At least your not stuck in the back like me. Want to give me a hand frosting this cake?" she asked indicating to the bowl "You can lick the spoon and everything."  
  
Michael stepped to her side of the counter and took the spoon off of her. "I'd do anything to get away from that crowd. By the way I haven't kissed you once all night."  
  
"Well you better make up for it then buddy." She grinned and reached out and kissed him softly. "So is the party really that bad? I mean you're actually volunteering to work."  
  
"Believe me its tragic. All of Isabel's friends are so ditzy and airhead-like. Not to mention Courtney."  
  
Maria looked up sharply at that. "What is she doing now?"  
  
Michael noted the jealous tone in her voice. "She kind of . . . Alex? Is that you man?" Michael stopped short as he saw Alex come from the back door wearing a police uniform.  
  
"Umm . . .yeah kind of. Maria do you think you could go introduce me now? This is really uncomfortable." Alex said his face blushing slightly.  
  
"Ok ok lets go blue boy." Maria said smiling at Alex in his getup.  
  
Maria headed towards the main part of the café and found Isabel through the swarm of people. While also subtly making room in the center of the room. "Isabel, um there's a policeman to see you."  
  
Isabel looked at her curiously "What?" confusement written plain over her face. That was when Alex entered and began to dance to the music and start removing his clothes, while the crowd looked on and cheered.  
  
Maria laughed and went back to the kitchen satisfied that her job was done. Michael was still in the kitchen apparently cornered on one side of the counter while Courtney leaned on the other side, showing off as much cleavage as she could.  
  
"So what do you say Mikey G? Come over to my house, I assure you it'll be worth it." Courtney flirted madly. Michael seemed to ignore her and continued icing Isabel's birthday cake.   
  
"Courtney. Get back to work." Maria walked over to the side of the counter Michael was standing, not at all happy that the skanky waitress was propositioning her boyfriend. "He is taken haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Well I don't see him complaining." Courtney retorted. That was when Alex came in hurriedly holding the remains of his clothes.  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into stripping for her! It was the single most embarrassing moment of my life."  
  
The two girls however seemed to disregard this completely however and went back to arguing. "Stay away from my boyfriend." Maria warned.  
  
Alex however kept complaining. "Do you have any idea how it feels to walk around all day with a thong up your ass?"  
  
Both Maria and Courtney turned to him and yelled, "Yes!" and then went back to the show down as Alex left the room.  
  
Michael, however, upon hearing the girl's admission stepped forward from his position at the side of the kitchen. While at first it was amusing watching the two girls fight over him, the image of Maria and a thong made him think things he really shouldn't be thinking. He came up behind Maria and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Mikey G, leave her. Come with me. I've even got some whipped cream at home, I'm sure it could be pretty interesting." Courtney batted her eyelashes, vainly trying to draw his attention.  
  
But Michael was much more interested in kissing Maria's earlobe then to listen to the other girl. "I prefer chocolate myself so no thanks." Maria smirked at this.  
  
"Courtney. Just stay away from Michael or else." Maria said politely.  
  
"Or else what?" Courtney asked stubbornly.  
  
"Or else I'll just have to break some bones in that pasty face of yours." She replied sweetly, while Michael had moved his attention to Maria's neck, ignoring Courtney completely. The other waitress stormed out of the kitchen in a huff leaving the two alone in the kitchen once more.  
  
"Finally I thought she'd never leave." Michael whispered into Maria's ear. She then turned around to face him.  
  
"Like you didn't love it. Two chicks fighting over you. I can just imagine your ego inflating." She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Let's get out of here. They're not gonna miss us." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"You got a one track mind dude." She grinned  
  
He softly traced her arm with his finger. "Yeah but you love it"  
  
"So we getting out of here or not?" she smiled widely, causing him his own personal grin. "Well then space boy, take me to your space bike."  
  
Michael laughed. "Oh and Maria?" he asked as they went to the back door.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What was that you were saying about a thong?"  
  
~*~ The end! Feedback please...I want to know what you thought of the ending! Thanks ~*~ 


End file.
